Thrice Defied
by MarauderMap
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Su viaje quizá durara sólo 10 años, pero para ellos fue toda una vida. Esta es la historia de Lily y James Potter, desde su primer día en Hogwarts hasta el trágico día en que perdieron la vida. Multi-chapter, M por próximos capítulos. L/J también mucho sobre los merodeadores


**_Aclaraciones:_**

_Las letras en itálicas serán los pensamientos de los personajes._

_Los mensajes en negritas antes y después del fic, son de la autora original, glassycry, a quien agradezco el honor de dejarme traducir esta maravillosa historia._

_Los mensajes en letra normal, tanto al principio como al final del fic, son de su traductora y servidora MarauderMap._

* * *

_**Esta historia es mi versión de la vida de Lily y James, desde que se conocieron en su primer día en Hogwarts hasta el trágico día de su muerte.**_

_**Será un fic de múltiples capítulos. Empezará lento pero mejorará, lo prometo! Alternaré entre James POVs y Lily POVs pero la mayoría será desde el punto de vista de James.**_

_**Los pensamientos serán en itálicas**_

_**Todo lo que reconozcan es de la hermosa mente de J.K Rowling, miren el final de cada capítulo para ver los extractos de los libros que he usado y editado ligeramente.**_

_**¡Ahora sin más preámbulos, el primer capítulo!**_

* * *

Como dijo Glassycry, los personajes de esta historia son de la asombrosa J.K Rowling y yo simplemente soy traductora de esta historia, todo es del gran trabajo de Glassycry. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo he hecho.

"**Thrice Defied"**

_By:_ **Glassycry**

**Traducido por:** _MarauderMap_

Parecía que el primero de Septiembre se tomaría una eternidad en venir este año, pero al fin llega. Para James Potter esto significaba su primer día en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

James se mira frente al espejo, checando nuevamente su apariencia. Su madre le pidió que se pusiera su mejor atuendo muggle para ir a la estación de King Cross, se cambiaría a su túnica de Hogwarts cuando estuviera en el tren. Jala un poco de su jersey azul para asegurarse que le queda bien y se mira de nuevo en el espejo. Tiene una estatura y complexión promedio para un chico de once años y sus ojos avellana resplandecían con emoción tras sus gafas de montura delgada.

-Es todo- le dice a su reflejo –Por fin el día que has estado esperando-

Nerviosamente intenta alizar su indomable cabellera negra, sin éxito alguno. Tomando su varita de su cómoda baja, a la cocina. Su padre le había prometido hace años lo llevaría a King Cross en su primer día, mediante aparición. _Hoy,_ piensa James, _será el mejor día de mi vida_.

-¿Estás listo Jamie, cariño?- su madre pregunta intentando en vano peinar su cabello. James hace una mueca ante el apodo cariñoso. Siempre se molesta cuando su madre lo llama por esos tontos nombres. Jamie o Jamesy o Jimmy… _yuck_, piensa James.

En una ocasión, que James nunca olvidará, le reprocho a su madre por usar esos nombres frente a sus amigos. Le dijo que odiaba esos apodos y que lo hacían sentir como un bebé. Ella estaba a punto de llorar, su padre lo llevó a otro lado y le dijo que él era el "regalo especial" de su madre y que debía dejarla usar los apodos que quisiera porque eso la hacía feliz. Así que James dejó de quejarse por los nombres, aún le fastidiaban, pero la manera en que le habló su padre ese día le decía que lo dejara pasar. Los padres de James son un poco mayores que los de sus amigos, pero no le importaba. A los once, la edad de tus padres no parece importar mucho.

-¡Más que listo!- responde emocionado

Su padre le da una palmada en el hombro –Un día lleno de nuevas experiencias para ti James, ¿Aún quieres probar el viaje vía aparición?-

-Sí, ¡he esperado una eternidad por esto!- James le dice a su padre saltando de arriba a abajo con anticipación.

-Está bien entonces, sujétate fuerte y no te retuerzas- le instruye tomando su brazo.

El padre de James es un hombre alto con una cabellera canosa que parece tan indomable como la de James. Tiene unos brillantes ojos azules y una fuerte barbilla. Muchos decían a James que era idéntico a su padre cuando tenía su edad, excepto por los ojos. Él tenía los ojos de su madre. Su madre es casi tan alta como su padre, solo unos cuantos centímetros más pequeña. Su ligeramente grisácea, casi blanca, cabellera siempre está sujeta en un ordenado moño. Tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro delgado y sus ojos avellana resplandecían al igual que los de James tras sus lentes cuadrados.

James toma el brazo de su padre y se sujeta con fuerza despidiéndose con su otro brazo de su madre. Ella se aparecería con el baúl de James justo después de ellos. Con un pequeño giro y un pop siente que su interior comienza a comprimirse y siente como si sus pulmones fueran a aplastarse, luego se termina. Se tropieza ligeramente al llegar y su padre lo estabiliza.

-¿Cómo te sientes hijo?- James mira a su padre y sonríe ampliamente.

-¡Eso fue brillante!- Claro, no era la sensación más placentera, pero James amaba la idea de simplemente desaparecer y aparecer nuevamente en un lugar completamente diferente en cuestión de segundos. Nada podría quitar lo genial que era eso. Apenas podía esperar para poder hacerlo él mismo.

El padre de James empuja el carrito tras ellos mientras caminan por la estación. James mira la barrera entre la plataforma nueva y diez emocionado. Justo detrás de esa pared se encontraba la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos. El lugar donde estaba el tren que lo llevaría a una escuela de magia. La escuela donde su padre aprendió a jugar quidditch. La escuela donde se conocieron sus padres. El lugar que significaba tanto para ambos y que también sería muy importante para él ¿Como no podría?

James atraviesa la barrera corriendo, un poco nervioso de estrellarse contra la pared, pero al momento siguiente está en la plataforma, contemplando el tren escarlata que lo llevará. Los padres de James se aparecen atrás de él y caminan hacía la plataforma.

-¡Marta! ¡Cariño, por aquí!- James se voltea para ver a la señora Macdonald y su esposo parados a unos cuantos pies de ellos junto su hija adoptiva, Mary.

La mamá de James y la señora Macdonald eran mejores amigas desde antes del nacimiento de James. Ambas pertenecían a los mismos clubs y comités, y pasaban tiempo juntas organizando diferentes fiestas o reuniones de té. James odiaba cuando su madre le obligaba a asistir a esos eventos, siempre aburrido porque ninguna de las señoras tenía hijos de la edad de James. Eso era hasta que Mary llegó.

El señor Macdonald trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia como miembro del departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas, y tomó una llamada de un orfanato muggle un día hace dos años. Había sido un caos. La piel de tres niñas se había tornado de color morado y la encargada no podía explicar el porqué. No habían comido nada extraño y no habían estado expuestas a ningún químico, tampoco tuvieron acceso a marcadores o pinturas. El señor Macdonald dedujo inmediatamente lo que debió haber pasado.

Luego encontró a Mary, ella estaba llorando sola en un columpio. Cuando él le pregunto qué había pasado ella dijo que no había querido lastimarlas, solo quería que la dejaran de molestar por las lilas que había recogido para los posibles padres. Las otras niñas le habían dicho que era un fenómeno, y que no había cantidad de lilas que podría hacer que la adoptaran. Ella solo había deseado que se fueran y la dejaran de molestar y de pronto su piel se volvió lila.

El señor Macdonald estaba tan impresionado por lo que le había dicho la niña que dijo que se había enamorado al instante. Fue a casa por la señora Macdonald y volvieron directamente al orfanato y adoptaron a Mary. Le explicaron todo, acerca del mundo mágico, lo que era y lo que podía hacer. James la había conocido aproximadamente un mes después y encontró su vida tan interesante como ella la de él. Él le enseñó cómo montar una escoba y ella cómo patinar en hielo. Ella era su amiga más íntima.

James saluda a Mary mientras se aproxima. –Hey Mary ¿Emocionada?- le pregunta.

-Sí, mucho. Apenas pude dormir anoche ¡Todavía no puedo creer que es real!- él le sonríe.

-Es real- confirma y apunta el expreso a Hogwarts para probar su punto. Ella asiente y escuchan por un momento a sus padres conversar y sus madres comienzan a chismear sobre alguien llamada Ellen y que había servido a la hora del té el otro día.

-¿Vamos a buscar un compartimiento?- Le pregunta y ella asiente. Mientras se despiden de sus padres una manada de niñas gritonas los rodea.

-¡Mary!- ellas chillan -¿No estás emocionada?-

-¡Lo estoy, no puedo esperar!- las niñas ríen tontamente y James rueda los ojos, las chicas podían ser tan tediosas a veces. Fastidiado y dispuesto a no escuchar tonterías, James se dirige a su compartimiento él solo. Mary lo podría encontrar después cuando termine con sus cosas de chicas.

Finalmente encuentra un compartimiento vacío a mitad del tren y tiene unos cuantos problemas al poner su baúl en el porta equipaje. Toma un lugar junto a la ventana, esperando encontrar a Mary. Ve a sus padres hablando con los de Mary y la ve a ella aún riendo con esas niñas y suspira. _Más vale que se apure o el tren ser irá sin ella. _La puerta del compartimiento se abre y un niño muy guapo entra con su largo cabello negro cayendo sobre su rostro.

-¿Hay espacio para otro?- pregunta con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios. James asiente y le ayuda a poner su baúl en el porta equipaje. Cuando está bien puesto, James se voltea en su dirección.

-Soy James Potter- Le dice tendiendo su mano.

-Sirius Black- se presenta tomando la mano de James. Se sientan en asientos opuestos cerca de la puerta.

-¿No es genial que por fin vayamos camino a Hogwarts?- James pregunta

-Mucho. He esperado años para estar aquí- dice Sirius mientras se estira en su asiento. James espera, creyendo que va a decir algo más, pero cuando no dice nada quedan en silencio por un momento.

James trata de pensar en algo interesante cuando alguien toca la puerta. Él abre y ve a una niña de un vívido cabello rojizo sujetado en dos coletas y unos brillantes ojos verdes que se veían algo rojos e hinchados. Viéndola más de cerca ve que su nariz también está roja y se da cuenta de que ha estado llorando. Él odia cuando las niñas lloran. Más que cuando se ríen tontamente o gritan. Las niñas son unos bebés, Mary llora todo el tiempo.

-Me preguntaba si me podía sentar aquí. El resto del tren está lleno- Ella pregunta en una voz suave y triste. James mira a Sirius.

-Uh… claro- Él responde y ambos se ponen de pie para poner su baúl en el porta equipaje. Ella les agradece, de nuevo en una voz débil y se sienta en el lugar más cercano a la ventana. James la mira mientras ella sube sus piernas al asiento y deja su cabeza descansar sobre la ventana, mientras una lágrima rueda por su mejilla. James le lanza a Sirius una mirada que dice "¿Qué deberíamos hacer?" Sirius se encoge de hombros y vuelve a su asiento. James lo sigue después.

-Así que ¿Te gusta el quidditch?- Sirius pregunta y pronto estuvieron hablando sobre sus equipos favoritos y juegos famosos mientras la chica solo lloraba en silencio sentada junto a la ventana. Ya casi olvidaban que estaba ahí cuando la puerta del compartimiento se vuelve a abrir y un chico de aspecto grasiento entra, ya en su túnica del colegio. Sin más que una mirada y un asentimiento a James y Sirius toma asiento directamente frente a la pelirroja triste. Ambos empiezan a hablar en voz baja y James se pregunta vagamente si el chico de pelo grasiento es la razón de sus lágrimas.

-¿Tienes algún hermano en Hogwarts?- Sirius le pregunta y James deja de poner atención al par junto a la ventana.

Él niega con la cabeza y replica –Soy hijo único ¿Qué hay de ti?-

-Tengo un hermano menor. Él empieza el próximo año, está tan celoso- Él ríe y James lo acompaña. Encuentra a ese chico muy entretenido. Le cuenta a James toda clase de historias de él y su hermano y los problemas en que se me cuando los dejaban solos. James se reía de sus historias y se dio cuenta que él es como una versión masculina de Mary, divertido y alguien con quien era fácil llevarse bien. Quizá hasta mejor que Mary, porque él no ha llorado, gritado o reído tontamente.

James estaba a punto de preguntarle en que parte de Inglaterra vivía cuando Sirius se voltea al par junto a la ventana. El chico grasiento estaba diciendo algo sobre estar en Slytherin. Esto hace a James detenerse ¿No había escuchado de su padre decir por años como Slytherin era la peor de las casas, llena de gente grosera y malvada?

*-¿Slytherin?- dice James mirando al niño -¿Quién quiere estar en Slytherin? Yo creo que me iría de vuelta a casa si quedara ahí ¿Tú no?- James pregunta mirando a Sirius. Sirius frunce el ceño mirándolo.

-Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin- admite un poco avergonzado

-¡Caramba! Y creí que estabas bien- James le dice un poco en broma. Sirius sonríe.

-Tal vez rompa la tradición ¿Dónde quedarías? Si pudieras elegir- Sirius pregunta interesado

-¡Gryffindor! Donde residen los de corazón valiente, como mi papá- James responde levantando una espada invisible con su brazo. Sirius asiente y el chico de cabello grasiento hace un sonido despectivo. James lo mira, comenzando a molestarse -¿Algún problema con eso?- pregunta algo mordaz.

-No- replica en tono burlón –Sí prefieres tener músculo a tener cerebro- **(N/T: Juego de palabras Brawny: musculoso, Brainy: inteligente)** a James no le gustaba su tono de voz.

-¿A dónde esperas ir si no tienes ambos?- Sirius le pregunta con una sonrisita. James ríe ante sus palabras. _Sí_, piensa, _nos llevaremos bastante bien. Espero que no lo envíen a Slytherin como el resto de su familia._

La pelirroja, que había sido olvida hasta entonces, se levanta –Vamos Severus, busquemos otro compartimiento- dice en un tono de voz ligeramente enojado y sale del compartimiento. Ambos, Sirius y James se burlan de ella mientras se va.

El chico la sigue rápidamente y James estira la pierna para que tropiece -¡Nos vemos Quejicus!- lo llama mientras sale por la puerta.*

El resto del viaje en el tren pasó bien para James, con él y Sirius riendo y platicando mientras llegaban a conocerse mejor.

Mientras llegaron a la estación de Hogsmade escuchan una voz estridente llamando desde la plataforma -¡Los de primer año, por aquí!-

James y Sirius voltean en dirección a la voz y se detienen al ver el gigante que está frente a ellos. En susurros hablan tratando de decidir que le pudo haber pasado a ese hombre para tener ese tamaño masivo. James no puede creer que sea un verdadero gigante, porque nunca dejarían a un verdadero gigante estar en los alrededores de una escuela. El gigante los dirige al lago donde James ve unos pequeños botes varados en la orilla.

-¡No más de cuatro en cada bote!- dice el gigante, y James reconoce a Mary parada cerca de ellos y se dirige a ella, Sirius siguiéndolo. Ellos se unen a Mary y otra niña que James nunca había visto en un bote y comienzan a hablar.

-Hola Mary, pensé que nos encontraríamos después en el tren, él es mi nuevo amigo, Sirius Black- le dice

-Mary Macdonald- se presenta sacudiendo la mano de Sirius con confianza –Ella es mi amiga Beth, bueno Elizabeth, Robins. Su papá trabaja con mi papá en el ministerio- les dice, y ambos chicos se presentan.

James mira alrededor esperando nuevas instrucciones. Su padre le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre el viaje al castillo, como los botes se movían sólo con magia y sobre el sombrero seleccionador que encontraría en poco tiempo. El reconoce a la niña pelirroja del tren dirigiéndose a un bote con su amigo grasiento que él y Sirius apodaron Quejicus. Se sentaron frente a un niño y una niña, ambos rubios, parecían gemelos. James ríe por lo bajo al ver como la niña rubia se aparta con una mueca de asco, de Quejicus.

Pronto estaban a mitad del lago y sus compañeros de bote comenzaban a apuntar diversos lugares del castillo y los terrenos, emocionados de por fin estar ahí. Cuando los botes se detienen el gigante los comienza a guiar al castillo a esperar en la entrada del gran salón. James comienza a ponerse nervioso cuando una mujer de mirada severa entra a la habitación y pide la atención de todos. Su cabello gris está atado en un ordenado moño y tiene una mirada de "No tolero tonterías". Se presenta como profesora McGonagall, sub directora del colegio. James tiene la certeza de que no se llevarán muy bien. Ella comienza a decirles cómo funcionan las cosas en Hogwarts.

Después de un rato los dirige a una habitación con cuatro mesas largas y otra aún más grande al final del cuarto. James sonríe mirando al cielo estrellado donde debería estar el techo. _Este lugar es genial_

La mujer se para enseguida de un banco y desenrolla un pergamino para irlos nombrando. -Abbott, Danielle- llama y la niña rubia que se había ido junto con Quejicus en el bote camina hacia el banco.

-¡Hufflepuff!- grita el sombrero, la niña sonríe y se dirige a la mesa que aplaude en la izquierda del salón.

Luego sigue su gemelo –Abbott, Dennis- que también es enviado a Hufflepuff.

Luego un chico –Avery, William- es el primer seleccionado en Slytherin. James no puede evitarlo pero siente que aquél es un niño desagradable y mira hacia la mesa en la derecha donde todos parecen tener la misma mirada arrogante.

Ahora, es turno de Sirius –Black, Sirius- la mujer llama y él camina hacia ella. Pasa aproximadamente un minuto cuando el sombrero por fin grita -¡Gryffindor!-

James celebra con la mesa cercana a la izquierda mientras Sirius camina y se sienta junto a un chico alto con una insignia plateada en el pecho. James deja de aplaudir ante la molesta mirada de la niña pelirroja. No pudo evitarlo pero se sintió intimidado ¿Por qué debería? Pensó. Sólo era una niña. _Bueno, ella no es divertida._

Otros cuantos son nombrados después, -Evans, Lily- es llamada y la pelirroja camina hacia el banco nerviosamente. _Así que ese es su nombre_ James piensa_, Lily Evans_. El sombrero casi traga su pequeña cabeza mientras ella se sienta temblando en el banco.

-¡Gryffindor!- el sombrero grita y James gime interiormente, mira a Quejicus y ve una mirada decepcionada en su rostro. _Bueno, estará bien tener a esa aguafiestas si eso hace a la bola de grasa infeliz._

James no presta mucha atención a las selecciones de otros hasta que es el turno de Mary. -¡Gryffindor!- No puede creer su suerte, ¿ambos Mary y Sirius? Esto será genial. No puede esperar porque sea su turno.

Finalmente –Potter, James- es llamado y se dirige al banco con orgullo. Él sabe lo que vendrá, no lo duda en lo absoluto. El sombrero apenas toca su cabeza antes de gritar -¡Gryffindor!- y se dirige a la mesa que llamará hogar por el resto de sus días en Hogwarts.

Horas más tarde, después de un maravilloso festín y unas advertencias junto a un discurso del director, Albus Dumbledore, James va con Sirius al final de la línea de estudiantes mientras un chico alto con una placa plateada brillante en el pecho les dice todo sobre Gryffindor y la forma más rápida de llegar a la sala común. Les cuenta sobre la Señora Gorda y como la contraseña cambia mensualmente. Cuando termina el recorrido en la sala común, les dice que las habitaciones de los chicos están a la izquierda y las niñas a la derecha. Les dice que vayan a dormir porque las clases comienzan mañana.

A pesar de ello James sonríe. No puede esperar para conocer a sus compañeros de dormitorio. Abre la puerta y ve cuatro camas de cuatro postes con tapices de Gryffindor alrededor de la habitación. James ve su baúl enfrente de la segunda cama desde la puerta, camina y se tira sobre ella. –Esto será genial- dice y Sirius asiente de acuerdo desde la cama más cercana a la puerta.

La puerta se abre y sus compañeros de habitación entran. El primero es un chico pequeño con aspecto de roedor que todavía parecía nervioso y el otro un chico alto con cabello castaño claro y con aspecto algo descuidado. Caminan hacia sus propias camas, el alto hacia la derecha de James y el otro a la cama cercana a la puerta.

-Hola, soy James Potter- dice presentándose a sus nuevos compañeros. El chico desaliñado sonríe y estrecha la mano de James.

-Remus Lupin- sonríe

-Sirius Black- se presenta aproximándose a estrechar manos con Remus. – ¿Y tú?- le pregunta al chico bajito.

-Soy Peter, Peter Pettigrew- dice en voz débil.

**O.O.O**

El primer año va bien para los chicos de Gryffindor.

Los cuatro prácticamente se habían convertido en mejores amigos durante la noche. James les mostró su capa de invisibilidad que su padre le había dado como regalo de bienvenida a Hogwarts. También su padre se le había dado a él cuando entro a Hogwarts. Era una clase de tradición en la familia Potter. Un día James se la daría a su hijo en su primer día en Hogwarts.

Unas semanas después, en octubre, James cree que es momento perfecto para utilizar la capa. Él y sus amigos caminaron en la desierta sala común, intentaron ponerse la capa e irse a escondidas a merodear por el castillo.

Una afilada voz los detiene -¿A dónde creen que van?- pregunta Lily Evans.

-A ningún lugar, Evans- James les responde maldiciendo interiormente no haberse puesto la capa antes de entrar a la sala común.

-Sí saldrán, exijo saber a dónde van. Ya ha terminado la hora para salir. Se meterán en problemas, igual que la vez que- apunta a Sirius –Hizo que la tiza del profesor Binns escribiera "Aburrido imbécil" cada vez que tocaba la pizarra-

James no pudo evitar reír ante el recuerdo de la última clase de Historia de la Magia donde el maestro, y único profesor fantasma en Hogwarts comenzó a hablar de cosas aburridas e inservibles cuando Sirius decidió gastarle una pequeña broma. No se metieron en problemas porque el profesor no podía recordar su nombre, pero le quitaron a Gryffindor diez puntos.

Remus y Peter comenzaron a reír también recordándolo y Lily se cruza de brazos, tensa la mandíbula mostrando su enojo y desafío. -¿Y a ti qué?- le dice Sirius

-Sí, no eres prefecta. No tenemos por qué contestarte- responde Remus

Lily bufa en frustración –Bien, escápense. Espero que los atrapen. Seguro que les irá bien diciendo al resto de Gryffindor que estamos abajo por doscientos puntos solo porque ustedes quieren actuar como rebeldes- Diciendo esto, gira sobre sus talones y se dirige al dormitorio de niñas.

James silba por lo bajo –Caray, Evans necesita relajarse un poco- los otros ríen y James pone la capa sobre ellos. Asegurándose que cubre a los cuatro salen por el hueco del retrato a explorar el castillo y con algo de suerte hacer alguna travesura.

A la mañana siguiente todos los estudiantes reían al ver que el conserje, Argus Filtch, caminaba por los pasillos con su nuevo gato , la señora Norris, que ahora tenía un brillante pelaje color rosa. Así comenzó su fama. Los rumores recorrían el castillo sobre un grupo de estudiantes de primer año que lograron hacer lo que muchos estudiantes deseaban por muchos años.

James Potter sonríe, mientras él y sus amigos se ponían de pie en medio del gran salón y se hacen responsables de la broma. Pasaremos a la historia como los mejores bromistas que Hogwarts haya visto.

* * *

**Y así fue James, así fue. Excepto quizá por los gemelos Weasley.**

***Extracto (modificado por mi desde el punto de vista de James, no Snape) de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la muerte por J.K Rowling. Capítulo 33 págs. 671-672 (Versión americana)**

**Déjenme saber que opinan del primer capítulo. Disfruto reviews, buenos o malos, ayudan a mejorar.**

* * *

Al igual que a la autora, a la traductora también le gustan los reviews ^^

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Yo lo amé!

Les recuerdo que los mensajes en negritas al principio y al final del fic son de la autora original

Actualizo una vez por semana si no hay contra tiempos, que no creo que haya ya que estoy de vacaciones!

Nos vemos el próximos capítulo :3


End file.
